The Broken Seal
by RosarioVampireRox123
Summary: After a horrible incident, Moka's rosary is badly damaged. The inner one, who is terribly injured, is stuck on the outside. What will they do with a group of villains trying to end the peace against monsters and humans? Tsukune/Moka Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Seal **

Chapter 1: 

Aono Tsukune strolled down the trail with high spirits. Today was another exciting day at Youkai Academy with his friends Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and most importantly, Moka. His stomach fluttered like it always did at the thought of seeing her again. Her long, light pink hair was burned in the back of his mind forever. Hearing her sweet voice made him love her even more everyday.

Moka bore a cross-shaped rosary necklace, which sealed her true form: an elite S-class super monster...a vampire. Only Tsukune could remove the seal, and when he did, she transformed into a beautiful, silver-haired woman who had unbelievable strength and power. Tsukune was falling for this Inner Moka as well as the Outer Moka.

Strangely he never admitted this to her, nor did she admit similar feelings to him. Maybe it was because Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby were also OBSESSED WITH TSUKUNE. Kurumu couldn't stand a day without rubbing her gigantic breasts all over him, and Mizore could not stand a day without stalking him around every corner. Tsukune was far too nice to tell them to get the heck away.

Suddenly, a loud blast echoed from hall to hall inside of Youkai Academy. Tsukune bolted toward the school as fast as his legs would carry him and made his way to the front. Students were shouting in terror as a winged demon half as large as the school emerged from a pile of rubble.

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune turned around and saw Moka dashing toward him, fear all over her face.

"Moka!" he cried. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know!"

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari soon joined the group. Students were running amok, shielding themselves from the falling debris.

"What is that thing?" Kurumu gasped, looking up in horror at what was destroying their school.

The monster looked like a mutated dragon. Long, jagged teeth extended from its gums, and layers of scales lined its body. Golden eyes glared at the hundreds of students below it who were running around likes ants. The monster roared and slammed its clawed fist into one of the buildings. It crumbled down into pieces and a cloud of dust rose into the air.

"Why is that thing in here?" Yukari squeaked.

"Well whatever it is, we need to stop it!" Kurumu announced confidently. Her nails elongated into sharp claws, and wings stretched from her back. Before anyone could stop her, Kurumu shot into the air and zipped toward the beast.

"HEY UGLY!" she shouted. "OVER HERE!"

The dragon's amber eyes snapped to where Kurumu was flying. She ducked out of the way just in time as giant jaws snapped at the air where she was a moment before.

"Kurumu, be careful!" Moka gasped.

Kurumu launched herself toward the monster. Her claws raked across its skin, but did nothing against the thick scales. A humongous fist came out of nowhere and batted her out of the sky.

"Oh no!" Yukari exclaimed as Kurumu was sent smashing into the ground.

"Damn it..." she murmured, getting up slowly.

The dragon turned its head, glaring at each and every one of the students. A deadly silence hung over the mass of students and teachers as the dragon assessed each person individually. Tsukune could feel his heart hammering against his chest, and involuntarily reached out to grab Moka's hand. She was shivering.

Suddenly, as if something hit it, the dragon snapped its head in Tsukune's direction. His blood turned cold and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a moment. Then Tsukune realized he wasn't the one the dragon was looking at. It was Moka. He swallowed and slowly turned his head to her.

Moka's eyes were wide in terror and her lower lip shivered. Her grip on Tsukune's hand was so tight, but he didn't mind. He would never let her go.

_"Akashiya __Moka..." _the dragon hissed.

If possible, all of the students got even quieter, and Moka felt a thousand stares upon her face.

"T-That's me..." she whispered, not daring to raise her voice.

_"I want you, Akashiya Moka!" _the dragon roared. It pushed itself off from the building that it was resting upon, and the roof caved in from the force. The dragon soared toward Moka, baring its teeth at her throat.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled. He shoved her down as the dragon shot right over their heads, shrieking in fury.

Without another thought, Tsukune grabbed Moka's rosary and yanked it off. A blinding bright light erupted into the air, and Moka's hair became drenched in silver. Her eyes developed into clear, crimson pupils and her fangs became more prominent.

"Well, it looks like the little lizard wants a taste of vampire," she remarked coolly. "Too bad, you're going to have to get that somewhere else."

The dragon roared, brought its hand back, and aimed a punch at Moka. She leaped twenty feet into the air and the monster raked its claws into the bare ground, leaving jagged marked engraved in the dirt.

_"I will get you, Akashiya Moka!" _the beast bellowed.

"If you expect me to just stand around and let you do that, then you've got another thing coming," Inner Moka sneered. "Know your place!"

Her leg slammed into the dragon's jaw at the speed of light. The monster was knocked at good thirty feet back, skidding and bouncing on the ground several times before it came to a complete stop. Blood dripped from its mouth.

_"It's not over, Akashiya Moka_! _You will regret not cooperating with me!" _the beast exploded into dust and disappeared without a trace.

That's when all of hell broke loose. Students and teachers began to fall into a state of chaos and panic again, running around and trying to figure out what to do.

"YEAH GO BIG SIS!" A high pitched voice screamed out. Kokoa came out of nowhere and leaped upon Inner Moka, nuzzling into her chest. "You sure showed that damn lizard who was boss! You're the best sister in the whole world!"

Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore dashed toward Inner Moka. "Wow, Moka! You did it again!" Tsukune grinned.

Inner Moka looked back at him with cold eyes. "That dragon didn't want to kill me."

Tsukune paused. "What do you mean? It was attacking you..."

Moka shook her head. "It wanted me for something. I'm not sure what. But it's not good."

"What would it want you for?" Kurumu wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." With that, she snatched her rosary from Tsukune and returned it to its rightful place, ignoring Kokoa's shouts of disapproval.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay I know the beginning might be a bit slow but I have lots of plans for this story! Lots more stuff will happen! Its my first fanfic, so not too many flames please! I do like constructive criticism though, so please review and tell me what you think of it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Seal **

Chapter 2: 

"You don't get it, do you?" Outer Moka cried. "It's because of me that that dragon attacked our school. It's because of me that everyone was nearly killed!"

Tsukune and the four girls were sitting at some tables near the dormitories. The chaos had calmed down, and the attack was over a day ago.

Kurumu sighed. "Oh please, come ON! We all know it wasn't your fault."

"The point is that it wanted me for something. You heard it, didn't you?" Moka exclaimed. "It's going to come back! And when it does, who knows? What if it chooses to murder everyone in the school? What if it hurts all of you guys?"

"Chill out," Mizore murmured. "We're not weaklings. We can defend ourselves."

Moka buried her head in her hands. "Look...I'm sorry, but I have to find out what it is that the dragon was after."

"Why are you so worried about the dragon?" Yukari giggled. "You kicked its butt today! You can do it again. It was a total wimp!"

"I'm pretty sure that that dragon was not the worst of it," Moka whispered. "No...not at all. It was only a tease. The real enemy is lurking somewhere else. Until I find out what I'm wanted for, I can be near you guys. You could get hurt!"

Tsukune stood up suddenly. "Moka, please don't do this. We are here to support you!"

Moka smiled weakly. "Thanks, Tsukune. But..." she turned away. "I have to go now." Without another word, Moka stood up and dashed away.

"Wait!" Tsukune shouted. "Moka, stop!"

"Where does she think she's going?" Mizore scoffed.

"I can't believe it!" Kurumu crossed her arms. "I can't believe she's pulling this!" Seeing the worried look etched across Tsukune's face, she added, "She's not serious...she'll be back. Just watch."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

That night, Moka lay in her dorm, depressed.

'Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari, Kokoa...' she thought. 'I really want to stay...I want to stay by all of you forever and be your friend. But for now...until I can figure out what's going on, I can't involve you guys and put you in danger...I'm sorry.'

The rosary on her chest suddenly glowed. _"Smart decision,"_ Inner Moka's voice flooded her head.

"Ah..!" Moka exclaimed in surprise. "Geez...you scared me..."

_"Don't let those lower-class beings slow you down,"_ Inner Moka said coldly. _"Getting too attached to something will only make you weaker. It's better that you let go."_

Moka chuckled lightly. "Ura-chan...you have it all wrong. It's because I'm around Tsukune and the others that I'm stronger! I would never want to let go of them. Ever."

_"Humph. Whatever you want. But I'm warning you. Eventually, someone is going to use your friends against you."_

"Well, Ura-chan, you don't have to worry. Because I'm going to get to the bottom of this before anyone gets hurt."

Suddenly, the window shattered and shards of glass rained over Moka.

"You might want to keep yourself from getting hurt first," a deep voice rang out.

Moka screamed and tumbled down, getting small cuts from the glass. "Who...who are you?"

"My name is Daiko. If you don't want all of your friends to be killed by the most gruesome ways...you had best come with me."

"What do you want with me?" Moka whimpered, shrinking into the shadows.

Daiko took a threatening step closer. A dozen men dressed in pitch black leaped through the window and joined his sides. "You have some information that would be of great help to us. Now I'll repeat myself. If you don't want your friends and classmates to be annihilated, then you had better cooperate."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Just before he lay down on the bed, Tsukune decided to glance out the window. He and Moka would often gaze at each other wordlessly at night, seeing as her dorm was in the building right across from his. Conveniently, her window was directly his level, so the two always had perfect views of each other.

That night, Tsukune plopped down on the chair and gazed outside. Moka's window was dark. 'I hope she's okay," Tsukune thought. 'If only I could find a way to get her to know that she doesn't have to do anything by herself.'

Then something caught his eye.

Floating above Moka's window was an enormous winged monster...the dragon from before!

"Oh no!" Tsukune's heart beat rocketed. "It's after Moka again!" He was about to dash out of the room when something else caught his attention. Standing on the dragon's back were dark shapes of human beings. There were over a dozen of them, all dressed is black, but one stood out from all the rest. His hair was spiked up five inches above his head, and in the moonlight one could see that it was bright red and orange. He wore a billowing black cape.

Tsukune gasped as he witnessed the man leap from the dragon's back and right into the window! It shattered into a million pieces, and pretty soon all of the other men followed suit and clambered through the frame.

Tsukune didn't waste any more time. In less than a moment he was barging out of his room and shooting down the hall at the speed of light.

'Moka's in danger!' those words rang through his head all the way down the flight of stairs.

He bolted through the doors of the girls dormitory, ignoring the startled yelps of girls in the halls.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Tsukune barely heard her. His legs didn't even start burning yet. He was determined to get to Moka's room before anything happened to her.

When he arrived at her door, he practically knocked it down and burst inside. Moka's hands were tied behind her back, and a group of men clad in black surrounded her.

"Let her go!" Tsukune panted.

The tall man with orange hair guffawed. "And who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep Moka from getting into your filthy hands!"

"No! Tsukune, please leave now," Moka begged.

Tsukune looked slightly surprised. "Moka, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me...just get out of here while you still can!"

"That's right, boy, get out of here while you still can!" one of the men came up to Tsukune and smashed a fist into his face. Tsukune fell back and clutched his bruised jaw.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. "Leave him alone!"

The same man pulled his foot back and kicked Tsukune in the ribs. He cried out and crumpled to the ground.

'Damn it, why am I so weak?" Tsukune seethed to himself. 'I have to protect Moka.' With new found strength he forced himself to stand up. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukune saw another gloved fist flying at his face. He ducked and kicked the guy's knee out.

"MOKA!" he screamed, charging toward the group of men. Two of them tried to hold him back but Tsukune plowed right through them. Two of them tried to hold him back but Tsukune plowed right through them.

"STOP HIM!" Daiko commanded.

'If I could just...get to her rosary..." Tsukune thought to himself as he struggled through the mass of men. He ignored the pain from the hits he was receiving and focused on just getting to Moka.

"We're wasting our time here! Let's go!" Daiko ordered. He dragged Moka out of the window and onto where the dragon was hovering, waiting.

"NO!" Tsukune shouted. He launched himself out the window and toward Moka, reaching out with his hand. The tips of his fingers brushed against the cold silver of her rosary. Tsukune tightened his grip and yanked the rosary off of its chain.

A blinding bright light exploded from Moka's body and filled the night sky. When the light died down, the transformation was complete.

Silver-haired Inner Moka stood on the dragon's back, her hands free of the bonds she had before. Another hand was grabbing hold of Tsukune, keeping him from falling to his death below.

"Moka...thank goodness," Tsukune grinned as Moka hoisted him up.

Daiko appeared behind her and leaned toward Moka's ear. "Remember what I told you," he sneered.

Moka glared and clenched her teeth. "Of course."

"What's going on?" Tsukune felt a wave of worry overtake him.

"You should have listened to the other Moka," Inner Moka said flatly. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved. You should have left while you still can." She grabbed him by the collar and with one powerful throw, threw Tsukune back through the open window.

Tsukune landed painfully on the glass-covered ground. "What are you doing, Moka?" he exclaimed, aghast.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune," she whispered. Then the dragon disappeared into the dark sky, taking Moka with it.

Tsukune felt tears of horror come into his eyes. He slammed his fist on the ground, once, twice, until bits of glass became embedded into his skin.

Just then, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari barged into the room.

"Oh...my...goodness!" Kurumu gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"We heard all the noise, and...!" Yukari began. She looked around in fright. "Where's Moka?"

Tsukune refused to let tears fall. He spoke in a slightly shaking voice. "She's gone."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**So what _did_ Daiko tell Moka? Don't worry, it will be revealed...soon. Remember to review! I'll try to update fast! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this will probably be impossible in the actual series, I mean, how could Daiko get through the barrier and all that crap, and why won't Moka just kick his face in...well, that's the fun part about fanfictions! Most of it will probably never happen in the actual series! Just try to lay back, relax, and go along with the story! Luv ya!  
><strong>

**The Broken Seal**

Chapter 3: 

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOKA'S GONE?" Yukari squeaked.

"I mean, she's GONE!" Tsukune suddenly shouted. "Even after I took off her rosary, Moka just went along with that guy. He must have done something to her to make her cooperate!"

"This is terrible!" Kurumu cried. "We have to go after them...right now!"

"What are we waiting for?" Tsukune hollered as he ran out the room. "Kurumu, we're going to need your wings to help us catch up to that damned dragon."

"Of course..." Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore followed after Tsukune.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What is this?" Moka snapped. A green chain suddenly snaked around her wrists and handcuffed her. The chains stretched all the way to the ceiling, dangling Moka twenty feet in the air. The same set of chains came from the ground, reached up and coiled around her legs, holding her tight.

"I never expected you to just go along with me like this," Daiko sneered. "Just because I told you that my associates and I planted bombs around the whole school. And if you didn't come with us, the whole school would be blown up. A true vampire would never be so weak as to fall for something so pathetic. I'm quite disappointed in you, Moka!"

Moka narrowed her eyes. "What do you want with me?" she writhed in her bonds, but they wouldn't budge.

"If you're trying to find a way to escape, I'll happily inform you that it's useless. These chains are quite special. Instead of buckling under a lot of energy...they absorb it! In fact, just as you're dangling in them right now, they are sapping away your wonderous monster power."

Moka sighed, looking bored. "I'll repeat myself. What do you want with me?"

Daiko straighed up, grinning broadly. "I have heard about your legendary Shinso blood. And the vast power that it holds. The unimaginable, unbelievable, wonderful, monster power that you inherited..."

"Actually, it's not hereditary," Moka corrected. "My mother gave it to me when I was an infant. Otherwise I never would have recieved it."

"I don't care!" Daiko snapped, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. THen his smooth smile came back. "I want to know how to obtain such strength."

"You dumbass," Moka sneered. "Didn't I just tell you? My mother injected it into me to save my life. I know of no other way to get the Shinso blood. And you're out of luck if you're hoping that I will inject some of my precious vampire blood into your trashy body. A low-life like yourself would never deserve such a gift from someone like me." Moka lifted her head up slightly.

Daiko bristled with fury. He strolled right up to Moka and got within inches of her face. She didn't flinch. "In case you haven't noticed, _bitch_, I've got you completely tied up, trapped, like an _animal._ You have no way to escape. And besides...have you forgotten about all the bombs that are placed around your school? The bombs that I could set off any minute now?" He paused for a moment to let it sink in.

The other men in black cloaks around them chuckled.

Moka had forgotten they were there. She gritted her teeth. "My shinso blood...If I give it to you, thousands upon thousands of more people will be slaughtered by your filthy hands. I will never let you have a drop of it."

A thick laugh rang through the air. "So you would let all of your friends die, knowing it was your fault?"

"It's better than thousands of other people dying because of your abuse of power," Moka said quietly. "And we both know that you would not use the Shinso blood for anything but proving that you are stronger than everyone else!" Her heart pounded. 'Was Daiko really going to destroy Youkai Academy? If so, it would truly be her fault, and she would never forgive herself.' Moka mentally cursed. 'Since when did I become so weak? Normally I could care less what happens to humans...'

"Why the hell won't you just give it to me?" Daiko suddenly bellowed.

'Damn, this man has mood swings,' Moka thought. "Like I said, you damned insect, you do not deserve my blood, and you would only use it for evil." 'Besides,' she thought to herself. 'I'm not even sure if you could obtain powers just from recieving my blood.' Tsukune drifted through her mind. She had given him blood multiple times, and he still never came close to half of her powers. It was true that he did become extraordinarily powerful...but nowhere near her...But it was better to keep Daiko thinking that she knew exactly how to give him enormous strength.

"Well I have some news for you, Moka," Daiko sneered. "I have sucessfully proven that you have grown to be a weak and pathetic excuse for a vampire!"

Moka bared her teeth. "What was that?"

Daiko seemed to grow ten feet taller, and his cockiness was overwhelming. "There were never any bombs planted at your school! That was a complete lie!"

Moka froze. At first, relief flowed into her like a waterfall. Her friends were never in any danger! But then...Her eyes widened as Moka realized what was going on. It was one of the very few times in her life that she felt a spark of anxiety. She had fallen right into a trap! Without even thinking!

'How the hell did I let this happen?'

Daiko's cackles reverberated from the walls of the room. "Ah, Moka! You were so concerned for you friends that you just completely threw away your own safety! You drifted into captivity without giving a second thought! How pathetic!" Daiko, as well as his accomplices laughed and laughed until their sides hurt. Moka merely glared at them through slitted pupils.

She had no way of escape. 'No matter. Act calm. Don't give these bastards the satisfaction of seeing you scared. Remember...they are lower than you.' But what else was there to do? She already felt a lot weaker just from being bound to the magical chains. They took away her energy slowly when she didn't move. However, the more she struggled, the more strength was drained from her.

"Now, pretty girl, you have two choices. Either cooperate and give me your blood...or I can MAKE you cooperate. Which shall you choose?"

Much to his dismay and surprise, Moka smirked. "Now, now. I think you are the one with the choices here. You could either get off your lazy ass and do something worthwhile...OR you could continue what you're doing now, and waste away the rest of your life! It's all your choice. But I will never let a low-class being like yourself get away with this."

If anyone's face could turn redder than a tomato, it was Daiko's at the moment. His veins bulged around his temples and neck, his eyes became bloodshot, and his orange hair turned fiery.

Moka saw his fist coming from a mile away, and did nothing to stop it. Not that she could've done anything anyway.

His knuckles crashed into the side of her face, but Moka remained expressionless. "It's going to take a lot more than that to break my bones," she whispered coolly.

"You fucking BITCH!" Daiko seethed. His breath was coming in short bursts of fury. "I'm going to make an example out of you! I will beat you until you can't remember your own name! I'll beat you until your silver hair is stained red. I'll beat you until you BEG me for mercy and grovel at my feet! Why, if the whole world sees what I can do to an S-class super-monster; and VAMPIRE, they will all bow down to me!"

"Do what you wish," Moka kept her voice steady. "But don't get your hopes up. Because no matter what happens, I will never bow down to someone like you. Ever."

"We'll see about that," Daiko's spit nearly reached her. "You are so brave. So courageous, even in the face of death. It will bring me great pleasure when I crush your spirit."

"Like I said, why don't you just give it up? You will never be able to break me, you pathetic bastard. Why don't you go pursue a goal that's actually accomplishable and not impossible?"

"Why you..." Daiko blushed with fury, and pulled his hand back once more. But this time, as his fist clenched, fire swirled out of his fingers, creating a ball of orange flame. He brought his fist down, slamming it into Moka's abdomen. The sound of his knuckles connecting with her toned muscles exploded into the air.

Moka's eyes widened in pain, but she did not utter a single sound. The fire burned away at her clothing and skin, and she could feel her bones creaking against the force of the blow. 'Who knew Daiko had this much power? To give him the Shinso blood would have been catastrophic,' Moka thought briefly. 'If I'm going to be tortured by him, then I will do it with dignity. He will not get any satisfaction.'

Daiko removed his fist, causing Moka to involuntarily sag forward. Her lower abdomen was smoking, and the smell of burnt flesh penetrated the air. Blood seeped from her new wound and dripped onto the ground.

Moka didn't even have time to flinch as Daiko struck her full across the face with his flaming fist. The force of the blow rattled her head, disorienting her for a moment. Before she could get her thoughts together, another strike landed on her jaw, snapping her head in the opposite direction. Moka was vaguely aware that Daiko had suceeded in drawing blood. The warm liquid slowly made its way down the sides of her face, prickling her skin.

"You could beg me to to stop anytime," Daiko coaxed. "Just cooperate and inject your blood into me. You don't have to get hurt..._too _badly."

Her head and jaw ached immensly, but she refused to show it. "Is this the best you can do?"

Rage once again overtook Daiko's eyes, and he flung himself at her. The fire that he held doubled in size and intensity. Instead of being simply orange, it was blazing electricity blue. Daiko screamed in frustration and his attack smashed into Moka's sides. Her ribs cracked on the first hit, and then shattered upon the second, third, and fourth. His other hand pummeled her stomach mercilessly.

Moka gagged and coughed as blood spurted out of her mouth, running down her chin and neck. But she still had not uttered a cry of pain.

Daiko brought his whole body weight onto the back of Moka's neck, slamming it down. Her head jerked back forcefully.

"Beg me!" Daiko hissed in her ear. "Beg me to stop!" He crushed his fist against the side of her face, grinning in satisfaction as something cracked and blood ran crimson. "My, my, you don't look so good!" he marvelled. "Maybe you should have just cooperated!" Another bone-shattering strike to the ribs.

Moka's head hung. She was gasping for breath, and the red liquid pouring down her body felt suffocating. Her back teeth grinded together as she bit her lip hard to stop from crying out in pain. 'No...he will never get that satisfaction from me...that damned bastard...'

"I said BEG ME TO STOP, DAMMIT!" Daiko roared. His blazing electricity curled up into a tight ball as he rammed it with all his might into Moka's chest. The energy from the attack seemed to shoot straight through her body, plowing through her organs as Moka fought down the strongest urge to scream. Instead, dark red blood escaped her lips and splattered onto the ground.

"Let me...tell you...something," Moka panted as Daiko curled up his fist for another punch.

Daiko stopped in the middle of what he was doing. "What?"

"You can tear me limb from limb...but you'd just be wasting your time. I will never let you have what you want..." Moka smirked despite of her appearance. "...Heh...resorting to torture like this...only a pathetic, inferior weakling such as yourself is capable to stooping that low! Do me a favor...and learn your place."

With that, Moka sent a well-aimed glob of blood-stained spit flying into the center of Daiko's face.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Wow this chapter took me FOREVER to write! I'll just stop it here, but I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as possible! Please review, and be nice! **

**Luv ya **


	4. Chapter 4

**You know, Tsukune always gets pounded in the stories, so I think its about time that Moka gets some of that =P For all of you that hate so see Moka beaten...sorry. And yes, I realize that Daiko is an asshole xD **

**The Broken Seal**

Chapter 4:

Daiko stood there, shocked for a moment, as a mixture of vampire blood and saliva dribbled down his nose. he took one finger, swabbed a sample, and stuck it into his mouth. "It tastes delicious," he murmured. "You know, your blood wouldn't be pouring from your body right now if you had just done what I asked," he muttered in a dangerous tone.

Moka didn't reply. She couldn't. It took so much effort just to talk, as she just did. She could only glare at Daiko through blazing eyes and hope that she didn't look nearly as weak as she felt.

"Now let me tell _you _something, bitch," Daiko hissed. "No one...I repeat, NO ONE talks to me like that." He spread out his fingers and blazing bolts of electricity coated each one. "Let's see how long you will last!" he snarled. He brought his hand down in front of him as a jagged streak of blue light blasted from the tips of his fingers. The bolt of lightning embedded itself into Moka's solar plexus and then made its way out the other side of her body. Blood exploded where the lighting made its exit.

She couldn't take it anymore. Moka let out a gasp of pain. It was merely a gasp, but it was enough to encourage Daiko.

"All of this is your own fault! You are hurt because of your own weakness!...And you know what your weakness is?" Daiko lowered his voice. "Those people you call your friends." He laughed cruelly as Moka's eyes widened.

"Shut...up..." she rasped.

"Oh, you know its true!" Daiko cackled. "Think about it, girl. If you had no friends, that threat I made about setting bombs around the school would have been empty. However, once you heard that your "friends" might be in danger, you automatically gave yourself up to me! Without a second thought! A real, honorable vampire would never have done such an abominable thing!" He sent another bolt of electricity crashing into Moka's body. A small cry of pain escaped her lips and Daiko laughed.

"...Damn...youu..." Moka wheezed. 'Don't listen to this man,' she told herself.

"You friends pull you down!" Daiko hollered, sending half a dozen more strikes to Moka's torso.

She was completely dazed from pain by now. The lightning shocks scorched her skin, drew blood wherever they went, and sent unbelievable stabs throughout her whole body that left it sore, tender, and throbbing. Through all of her anguish, Moka had one thought. '_Daiko is right.' _

Moka shut her eyes tightly, groaning as Daiko continued his assault upon her battered body. She willed herself not to scream. That was the only way to preserve her dignity at this point. Her back teeth grinded until she was sure nothing was left of her molars. _'Daiko is right. How could I be so stupid? If it weren't for my friends I would not be in such a situation. If I was alone, like I used to be...I wouldn't be suffering like this right now..." _

**OoOoOoOoOo **

"What is this place?" Kurumu marvelled. She, Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari were standing in front of a large metal dome.

"Well that dragon sure did leave a hell of a trail," Mizore said quietly. Sure enough, that dragon that they had followed left a trail of black smoke for miles, and even when they had already arrived, the wind had not yet carried away the trail.

"Moka's in there somewhere," Tsukune muttered. He gently cradled Moka's silver rosary in his hands. 'I must get her back.' He ducked behind some bushes as the four of them made their way toward the front entrance. Two guards dressed in pitch black crowded the door.

"Who's there?" they growled.

"Leave them to me," Mizore whispered. She leaped out of nowhere and dealt the guards two neatly cleaved ice shards. Each one of them landed with a thunk in the guards' chests, and they fell down dead. "That was way too easy." She sucked on a green apple lollipop.

"Let's go!" Tsukune ordered. They emerged from the secluded plants and bolted through the door.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The chains around Moka's wrists crackled as they continued sapping away her energy. Daiko's beating had mellowed out after a while, leaving her just a couple minutes to rest and assess just how much she was hurt.

And it was pretty bad.

Moka's ragged and torn clothing clung onto her in scraps. She was drenched in blood, and bits of it would drip from the tips of her stained silver hair. Moka watched as a large puddle of red accumulated under her, growing and growing by the minute. Her body throbbed with agonizing pain, even a slight movement made it ten times as worse. Moka took small, cautious breaths, which still strained her broken ribs.

'It's alright,' she thought vaguely. 'I could heal from these wounds in about a week...maybe less...' before she knew it her eyes drifted shut and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Moka wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she groaned and woke up, Daiko was gripping her face roughly. "It's not time to sleep yet, honey." Apparently she hadn't been unconscious for that long.

"Would you like to rethink some things?" Daiko coaxed. "Maybe you would like to give me some of your blood now...that is...if you have any left!" he guffawed.

"I've already gone this far," Moka wheezed. She absolutely despised how weak she sounded at the moment. "I won't turn back now."

Daiko released her jaw and crossed his arms. "Well then it seems that I'm not done with you!"

"OH YES YOU ARE!" a voice shouted.

Daiko froze and whipped his head to where the sound came from.

Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, in a blaze of glory, barged through the door. Kurumu and Mizore slashed, hacked, kicked, punched, and sent flying ice shards at all of the black-hooded men standing around.

Tsukune blindly charged at Daiko, curling his hands into a fist.

"Be careful, Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

Daiko gave a wicked sneer and ducked out of the way, slamming Tsukune onto the ground with his elbow. Tsukune slid on his stomach on the smooth floor, cursing. He lifted his hands to feel his sore back when he noticed that they were splattered in blood.

'But...how...?' Tsukune wondered in alarm. 'Am I bleeding...?' He realized that he was lying in a very frightening, enormous pool of blood. 'It's not my blood...' he realized, an icy chill settling inside of his core. Just then, a couple drops of blood landed on his cheek. Horrified, Tsukune craned his head to see Moka, chained and hanging like a rag doll. She looked absolutely mortifying. She was laden with ghastly wounds of cuts and burns. Dark blood was painted all over her.

"M-Moka...?" he whispered. He met her slitted pupils and saw that surprise was all over her marked and crimson-streaked face. And then that surprise turned into...anger?

"Just what...the hell...are you doing here?" she rasped.

Tsukune quickly got off the ground and saw that his whole front was drenched with Moka's blood. Just what had Daiko put Moka through? It was his turn to be outraged. He wasn't even going to ask Moka if she was alright; it was plain that she was far from it.

"Kurumu..." Mizore called. "Grab Moka and get out of here! The rest of us will handle this Daiko guy."

"Got it!" Kurumu shouted back. "After I take her to safety I'll be sure to come back and help you."

Using her long, elegant and sharp claws, Kurumu slashed at the chains. They didn't budge. 'They must be something special,' she concluded. Kurumu's eyes darted around until she found a control panel. Smirking, Kurumu flapped her wings and charged at the panel at the speed of light. The buttons and cords buckled, snapped, and exploded in a ball of fire. The green chains holding Moka lost their power and turned into dull gray ones.

Moka sighed weakly with relief when she felt that her power was no longer being drained. Now she could finally start healing.

Kurumu swiftly slashed the chains binding Moka and caught the vampire as she fell to the ground. "I've got you. Let's get outta here."

Moka's mind began to grow hazy. The edges of her vision grew blurred and black. She was barely able to watch as Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore struggled against Daiko and his followers. '_Why?' _she wondered. _'Why? My friends came all this way...just to save me...damn it...'_ Moka's brain grew even foggier. She slumped in Kurumu's arms, weak, drained, and wounded. The succubus kicked a hole in the ceiling and the two ascended into the open night sky. _'I'm only...putting them...in...danger..." _

"Holy shit, girl, you look like crap!" Kurumu remarked.

But Moka didn't hear her. She had already given up the fight to stay conscious.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**So what do you guys think? Please review and give me some feedback. I already know where I'm going to take this story, but I what can I do to make it better? **

**Luv u all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Broken Seal**

**As usual, please review! It helps motivate me to get the chapters up a bit faster  
><strong>

Chapter 5: 

For how knows how long, Moka drifted in and out of consciousness. She vaguely remembered being in excruciating pain, followed by cold relief from presumably a wet towel. There were low voices, talking in worried tones. She couldn't see any of their faces, but was too exhausted to care. When she finally fell into a deep sleep, she stayed in it for what seemed like years.

Moka's eyes were closed, but she could feel consciousness seeping into her. Part of her wished to slip back into the merciful blackness that kept the pain away from her. But her pride forced her to struggle to awareness. Her eyes creaked open, revealing a very blurry ceiling. She blinked slowly several times, trying to focus.

Then one by one, five familiar faces came into view. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Tsukune, and then...Kokoa. Her younger sister's flaming orange hair came into view, already giving Moka a splitting headache.

"MOKA, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Kokoa practically shrieked. She flung herself upon her sister's broken body and squeezed...hard. Moka hissed as bolts of pain shot through her body. But she was more awake now. "Damn it...get off me, Kokoa," she gasped.

Kokoa reluctantly peeled herself off of Moka's torso, but was still bouncing up and down.

Moka was a bit confused at first about how she got bedridden. But then all the previous event came crashing down on her like a sledgehammer. Daiko...how he had deceived her by using her friends...the terrible torture...and...how Tsukune and the others had come to her rescue...and...

Tsukune's kind brown eyes gazed down at Moka. She saw worry...relief...and...pity? Moka inwardly scoffed. 'I don't need anyone to _pity _me...' But she really did look pitiful at the moment. Scars and burns littered her body, but was covered up with crude white bandages that restricted her movement. She was only wearing a dark red bra followed by matching underwear, and a light jacket to go over her shoulders. Moka could see Tsukune eying her body up and down, and it drove her nuts.

"How do you feel?" Tsukune asked quickly, noticing her distress.

"Oh, just perfect, can't you tell?" Moka pushed as much sarcasm in her voice as possible. Tsukune seemed a bit taken back at her sudden coldness.

"Where am I?"

"You don't recognize it?" Yukari asked. "We're back at Youkai Academy...in the infirmary."

"What happened with Daiko?" Moka asked suddenly, sitting up. Once again, her body throbbed and Moka gasped at the sudden pain.

Tsukune gently touched her shoulders, pushing her down. Moka knocked his hands out of the way, refusing any help. Tsukune looked a bit hurt, but quickly brushed it off. Moka almost felt bad for being so rude, but she had to remember..._'It was my friends who got me in the situation...'_ another voice inside of her argued, _'and it was your friends who got you out of it too...'_ but Moka ignored it.

"We barely escaped from Daiko. We just came to fetch you and then left almost right after," Mizore said quietly. "Daiko said that he would be back for us..."

"No," Moka interrupted. "He'll be back for ME," she practically sneered. And then, a thought occurred to her. "Tsukune...why haven't you put the rosary seal back on me?"

Everyone froze at the question.

"Uh...Moka...listen..." Tsukune began nervously. Moka's eyes narrowed.

"While we were trying to escape from Daiko, he sent one hell of an attack at us. Along the way, I lost track of the rosary. You have to understand, Daiko trashed the entire place. It was destroyed. When I finally found the Rosary..." Tsukune paused, and everyone in the room fidgeted. "Well...I guess I'll just let you have a look at it."

Tsukune reached behind him and took a small bundle from the table. Moka's heart raced at what she knew she was about to see.

Gently unwrapping the cloth around the item, Tsukune lay it in front of Moka. Sitting right in front of her looked like jagged shards of silver. _Burnt pieces _of silver. There were even bits of the ruby that was once emblazoned in the middle of the cross.

Moka didn't reply. She lay there, piecing the burnt chunks of the rosary back together, as if that would fix anything. Then much to everyone's shock, she started chuckling. It started out as a small laugh, but then gradually grew, until everyone thought she was delirious.

"Hey...Moka..." Kurumu began nervously. "You okay, girl?"

"You're acting strange," Yukari pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing," Moka smirked. "It's just...I finally have my freedom. I don't need this damned seal anyway..." she swept up the charred pieces and flung them against the wall. Moka forced herself up to a sitting position, ignoring how the room began to spin at the effort.

"You might want to lie back down," Kurumu said cautiously. "After being unconscious for three days, you shouldn't be getting up..."

"Three days?" Moka gasped. _'They've been taking care of me for three days? Am I that dependent on friends?'_ she cursed herself. "That's it..." she murmured aloud. _'I can't keep relying on people to take care of me. What happened to the days where I was solitary? Besides...I'm only putting them in danger. If Daiko wants to come after me, he'll come after me, and me _only."

Taking a deep breath, Moka slid her long legs out from under the white sheets and struggled to stand.

"Wha...! Moka what are you doing?" Tsukune sat up, alarmed. He ran up and tried to help her. Moka pushed him away, and Tsukune was shocked by how little strength she had. It was obvious that she had tried to put some power into the push, but it didn't budge him at all. Instead, she was sent stumbling a bit away.

Kurumu caught her before she fell onto the ground. "Alright Moka, why don't you just give up on this act? You're in no shape to be standing, much less walking around."

Moka knew she was right, but still gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do." She pulled Kurumu's hands off of her and did something that surprised everyone.

She began to peel off all her bandages, starting with the smaller ones on her hands, and then climbing up to the ones on her arm.

"Moka just what are you doing?" Yukari exclaimed. "You know, it took us forever to wrap you up!"

Moka glared at her. "Then you were just wasting your time. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Bitch," Mizore whispered. "If it weren't for us, you would still be getting your ass beat by Daiko. This is how you thank us?"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have fallen into his hands in the first place," Moka spat, venom coating each word. She winced at all of their incredibly hurt expressions, but ignored it. 'This is for the best,' she thought. 'I need to separate myself from them.'

Moka yanked off the last of the bandages on her arms and legs, revealing the ghastly cuts underneath. She shrugged off her jacket and moved on to her heavily wrapped up stomach, uncoiling the layers, making sure to slow down as she reached her bloody wound. Moka quietly hissed as she removed the bandages from her abdomen. Upon being exposed to air, the burns stung and ached even more.

Tsukune could see her visibly shaking from the pain and begged, "Please stop, Moka."

Moka ignored him, took and deep breath, and tore the white cloths from her chest. The sticky wrapping detached from her skin and she shuddered as her fragile and broken skin became vulnerable to the air. Moka took some more deep breaths to steady herself, and then peeled off the smaller bandages from her face. Moka tossed all of the messy, blood-stained rolls of cloth into a corner in the room.

Now she was standing in front of all of them in her underwear, covered in splotches of dark red and purple.

Tsukune stared in dismay at the terrible shape that Moka was in. Even so, it didn't stop him from examining her body from head to toe. She was so slender and well-shaped it distracted him well from the hellish wounds she bore.

Moka began to half-stride, half limp out of the room. She swayed unsteadily, and barely managed to latch onto the doorway when she stumbled.

"Sis, come on," Kokoa laughed nervously. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," was all she mumbled.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**Yep I know Moka is being a reaaaallllll beeatch. But please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will hopefully have more Moka X Tsukune.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The Broken Seal **

**There will be some Moka X Tsukune moments in this chapter! Oh, and I took this chapter down and put it back up to make some corrections, etc, so if anything is reading this again, that's why.  
><strong>

Chapter 6: 

Moka slipped through the doorway and into the dim corridor. 'I must distance myself from my friends. I'm only putting them in danger, and at the same time, they're my biggest weakness.' She staggered down the hall, using the wall to support her weight. 'If only I can make it to the dormitories.'

She passed by a mirror along the way and nearly jumped back at the horror that looked back at her. Dark bruises gathered under her eyes and around her face, namely the jaw line and cheekbones. One jagged scar ran from her left temple to the base of her jaw, making her cringe. Her stomach was all shades of blue and black, with some blood beginning to ooze. Her back and chest had burns carved into them, and a light sheen of sweat covered her entire body. Her skin was paler than ever, making her wounds stand out.

"So this is what I look like?" Moka grimaced to herself. 'No matter...I will heal...but I must make it to my room...'

She had just staggered out into the blinding sunlight when a group of three girls ran into her. Two of them grabbed her arms while a skinny, black haired one got into her face.

"What do you want?" Moka snarled. If these girls were looking for trouble, she wouldn't be able to hold off on her own.

"So it's true!" the girl guffawed. "Moka Akashiya has been crippled!" her friends laughed. "Hey Lana, now's the perfect chance to teach this arrogant blood-sucking bitch that she isn't the queen of this school!"

Moka's eyes narrowed. How dare they speak to an S-class vampire like that! "Even in this condition, I can still kick your ass," Moka replied coolly, her vampire blood boiling.

"We'll see about that!" the black-haired girl, whose name was Lana, pulled a fist back. Moka was absolutely sick of being trapped and beaten, and she was not going to allow it to happen again.

With a burst of strength, Moka bashed the two girls' heads together, deflecting Lana's hit at the same time. The two girls squealed and crumpled to the ground, clutching their heads. Moka took advantage of that and kicked each of them in the ribs. She was shocked to discover that although she put all her energy into the kick, it only sent them sliding about two feet away.

"So this is the power of the legendary vampire?" Lana mocked. "How pathetic!"

Moka gritted her teeth and aimed a punch at Lana. Immediately, her arms screamed in pain, causing her to wince as Lana easily deflected the hit. Moka tried to aim a kick at her, but her body would not allow it. Pain exploded from her knees to her hips, and she nearly collapsed. Lana took advantage of this and smashed a fist into Moka's already-bruised face.

Moka fell onto her back and struggled to get back again. She lifted a hand just in time to block another punch from Lana. Meanwhile, her two friends had already recovered and were trying to pin Moka onto the ground. She knocked one of the girl's legs out and elbowed the other in the nose.

_WHAM!_

A hard, tight fist rammed into her stomach. Lana had seen that that was where Moka's injuries were the worst, so she played dirty and hit her opponent where it counted. Moka let out a strangled gasp and doubled over onto the ground. She would have fallen over, if it weren't for the two pairs of arms that roughly grabbed her and yanked her into a standing position.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lana taunted, smacking Moka upside the face. Stars danced at the edges of her vision, and Moka felt weaker than ever. 'How the hell am I letting these small fry get the better of me?' another blow landed on her stomach and Moka spit up blood. 'Not again...' she thought dizzily. 'Why am I getting beat up again?'

Moka made another weak attempt to escape, but her body was giving up on her. She felt light-headed, and the pain seemed to be swallowing her up. Lana once again crushed her fist into Moka's broken ribs and then grabbed a handful of her hair. She dragged Moka's head along and then slammed it into the wall, and her two friends pinned her there. Moka groaned, but couldn't do anything to stop it. The rough wall scraped against all of her cuts and bruises, threatening to re-open them.

"Wait till the school hears about what I did to the vampire queen!" Lana giggled.

Moka braced herself for more pain to come, but instead, she felt her captor's grips being yanked off of her. With no one to hold her up, Moka collapsed onto the ground, weak and unable to move.

"Don't ever touch my sister again, you dirty bitches!" a high pitched but strong voice sounded out. It was Kokoa's. Three loud hits could be heard, followed by three cries, and then bodies hitting the floor.

Moka could feel herself being surrounded by people. She opened her eyes and saw Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa standing over her.

"Need some help, Moka?" Kurumu said pleasantly.

"What were you thinking, going off by yourself when you were beaten like that?" Mizore murmured quietly.

Tsukune extended a hand to help Moka up. She completely ignored his hand and proceeded to struggle to stand on her own. Her arms and legs were shaking like crazy, but Moka did not accept help from any of her friends. Blood trailed from the corners of her mouth, and flowed from her stomach. 'That damned Lana or whatever managed to re-open my wounds,' Moka silently cursed.

"Come on, Moka," Yukari sighed. "Let us help you.

"No."

"You're a jerk!" Kurumu exclaimed.

Moka didn't reply. She was panting. Drops of something fell from her chin and her nose. 'Is it blood?' Moka thought. But when the drops landed on the ground, they were clear. She was sweating profusely. Her entire body was now dripping with perspiration, and her chest heaved up and down from all of the effort.

Standing up straight and tall, Moka began to stagger towards the girl's dormitories. After take one step, her knees buckled. The world spun, everything doubled, and Moka's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kurumu saw it coming before it happened. "Uh-Oh...! Hurry! Someone catch her...!"

But Tsukune was already by Moka's side, catching her gently before she hit the ground. "Oh man...poor Moka..."

"Tsk," Mizore scoffed. "You know, if she had just listened to us and stayed put, she wouldn't have gotten beat up again."

"My sister is prideful," Kokoa declared proudly. "She hates to be taken care of, so that's why she acts the way she does."

"Well she needs to loosen up. We're here to help her, but she shouldn't act so bitchy toward us!" Kurumu sighed.

"Anyways, guys, we need to get her back inside," Yukari pointed out.

Tsukune cradled Moka in his arms. She looked so fragile at the moment. Sweat gleamed on her face, and her lip quivered. Her skin was deathly pale, and her eyes were shut tight, as if in anguish. Moka was bleeding badly from her abdomen, as well as some of the new bruises on her face. Tsukune carried her bridal style back into the hospital room and lay her down on the bed.

_'It's not every day that I get to carry Inner Moka bridal style,'_ Tsukune thought, a smile playing on his lips. _'Then again, she's unconscious, so its not like she has a choice.' _

A nurse came in a quickly re-bandaged Moka's entire body, applying ointment to all of her wounds. Tsukune was forced to leave the room as she did that. When he came back in, he found her looking exactly as she did in the morning, before she had woken up.

"Hey guys, we need to find a way to get her to stay put," Kurumu announced. "I mean, none of us are going to stick around in the infirmary forever, so we need to be sure that she doesn't try to slip out again. She'll hurt herself, or worse."

"Well, if Inner Moka is too stupid to admit that she can't fight and needs help, then..." Mizore thought for a moment. "It's quite simple. We'll just tie her to the bed!"

Yukari and Kokoa gasped.

"That's...a bit...mean," Yukari marveled.

"I won't let you do that to my sister!" Kokoa stood up.

"Think about it, Kokoa," Mizore sucked on a lollipop. "If Moka is tied up, you can sleep with her and she can't do anything about it!"

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Moka awoke hours later to find herself in the exact same room. She groaned. Why'd she have to pass out? If she had just had the strength to walk to her dormitory, she could've hidden herself in there, and not need anyone to assist her. But here she was, back in the hospital, all bandaged up again. There was barely any light shining through the window, implying that it was in the evening.

Moka noticed that her chest felt extremely heavy, as did her stomach. It felt like something, or someone, was sitting on top of it. Moka lifted up her head slightly to see a head of messy orange hair nuzzled into her breasts.

"K-Kokoa?" she whispered. Her younger sister was lying on top of her, sleeping like a log with her arms curled around her back.

Moka stirred, trying to move her hands to shove Kokoa off...but strangely...they felt restricted. Moka tried to lift up her hand, but it wouldn't budge. 'Am I this weak?' she wondered, shocked. But then a small clinking sound rang through the air. As her eyes began to focus, Moka realized that her wrists were bound to the bed by chains! The same with her ankles. She couldn't move her limbs at all!

"What the...?" she murmured.

"Sorry, Moka," a voice made her jump.

"What's this, Tsukune?" Moka growled at the figure in the doorway. "Why have you tied me up?"

"It wasn't me," the young man held up his hands, looking sorry. "I tried to tell Kurumu and Mizore that it was unfair, but...there's no arguing with them!"

"What's the point of this?"

Tsukune sat down on a chair next to her bed. "We don't want you to be getting up when you shouldn't be...and hurting yourself. So, as long as you're not strong enough to break out of those chains, you shouldn't be standing up and walking around," Tsukune explained.

Moka hissed softly, and Kokoa snuggled further into her dear sister's chest. "Looks like I'm stuck here for a while."

"Speaking of which, Moka," Tsukune cleared his throat. "I want you to drink my blood. You've lost a lot of strength, so feeding from me would help you heal, wouldn't it?"

"I don't need your assistance," Moka was adamant.

"Come on," Tsukune insisted, pulling down his collar. "Just let me help you."

Moka was tempted. She could smell his blood through his skin, and she yearned to drink her fill. But instead, she whispered half-heartedly, "I don't need you..."

"You need us as much as we need you," Tsukune said courageously. Moka's eyes widened at his words. Most people didn't contradict her like this. "Now..." Tsukune knelt down next to her and bared the side of his neck. "Please drink my blood, Moka."

She glared at him, expecting to see him try to force her. Instead, his soft smile was filled with kindness and selflessness.

The smell of his delicious blood was far too inviting. Moka's innards clenched with hunger. She hadn't drank or eaten anything in a while. Trying not to seem too eager, the vampire latched onto Tsukune and sank her fangs into his soft skin. She was practically inhaling in all of his blood. The more Moka drank, the more ravenous she became. His blood warmed her sore stomach and filled her with strength.

When she finally released him, her face was flushed, and Tsukune was pale but smiling.

"Th-thanks, Tsukune," Moka panted and licked her lips. Without another word, she leaned her head back into the pillow and fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

**How did everyone like the Moka X Tsukune moments? I won't be updating for a while, because I have a bit of writers block. But as usual, review review review! **


End file.
